


Love and friendship in Vegas 🎆

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The three Mills women who question the strength of their respective happy endings with the approach of the new year decide to return to the adventure during a dream trip to Las Vegas, taking with them Emma Swan who is the only person to know the world outside of Storybrooke. The four women have a lot of fun except that the day after New Year's Day when they wake up in their hotel suite they discover that Regina and Emma are now married!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Kudos: 4
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	Love and friendship in Vegas 🎆

The idea is that the story takes place after season 3 but without the time travel

  
Cora survived season two and at heart she tries to get along with her two daughters, grandson Henry and the townspeople

  
Zelena is also alive and willing to try to get along with her sister and be nice because of Cora

So the three Mills women live together at Regina's place and are all looking to have their happy endings but they don't know exactly what that means to them.

They wonder about the strength of their respective happy ending as the New Year approaches

While watching a TV program, they see an interesting advertisement and decide to get back on the adventure with a dream trip to Las Vegas.

Since none of them except Regina has ever left Storybrooke and only for Henry's adoption, the three women decide to convince Emma Swan who is the only person who knows the world outside of Storybrooke to come with them, to her friendship with Regina she accepts.

The four women have a lot of fun in Vegas on their first New Year's Eve party, except the day after New Years Day when they wake up in their shared hotel suite, they find that Regina and Emma are now married!

How are they going to handle this? What will they do when they return to Storybrooke?

It's up to you to respect just this:

1\. A happy ending Swanqueen

2.Cora and Zelena also find a happy ending

3\. a lot of humor


End file.
